c'est ça vivre
by XYZ263103
Summary: sasunaru. des rêves, une équipe en binome, un sauvetage qui ne réussit qu'en partie et la vie qui continue.


slt, bon période de révision fait que j'écris quand j'en peux plus pour décompresser et donc, il y a des morts. lol, donc cette fic et la prochaine il y en a en tout cas. et j'ai l'impression d'être moraliste, ptdr. enfin bref, c'est une sasunaru. et pis bon je vais pas m'éterniser, j'ai du boulot encore à revoir (ooouuuiiinnn). merci aux 4 rewievers sur la kakairu, j'en esperais pas tant lol. s'il y a des fautes, ben dsl, suis pas parfaite, loin de là.

bonne lecture, enfin j'espère.

**

* * *

**

C'est ça vivre.

Sakura n'était pas du tout attentive, elle manquait de sommeil. En pleine mission, le blond à ses cotés, elle n'était pas plus inquiète que ça. Elle s'étira, plus que quelques mètres et ils auraient finis. La fillette qu'ils escortaient, s'agrippait à son vêtement de toutes ses forces. Elle était mignonne, elle la regardait avec ses grands yeux ambrés. Sakura pensa qu'elle aimerait avoir une enfant comme elle, vivace et rieuse, mais parfois un peu calme et cherchant la protection de sa mère. Elle lui sourit, caressant le sommet de son crâne, cherchant à la rassurer. Alors Naruto l'attrapa par derrière et la glissa sur ses épaules, se mettant à trotter en rigolant avec la petite. Leur premier pas dans le village, il était en voie d'achever leur mission.

Sakura entreprit d'exposer les faits à l'homme qu'ils venaient de rencontrer, Naruto continuait de veiller sur la petite tout en feignant de jouer un minimum avec elle. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, ils durent repartir sans pauses. Konoha était énormément requise dernièrement et les missions affluées. Ils repartirent en lui faisant de grands gestes, mais lorsqu'elle ne fut plus en vue, ils remirent en symbiose leurs deux masques et effacèrent leurs présences. En chemin, ils se firent intercepter par un groupe qui leur précisa un nouvel ordre. Un parchemin leur fut remis, et d'un commun accord silencieux, ils prirent une pause plus longue que les autres avant d'y aller.

Sakura regarda son coéquipier de l'autre coté des flammes du feu qu'ils avaient fait. Naruto avait encore grandit, il ne devait plus être très loin de Kakashi à présent. Il avait laissé quelques mèches pendre devant ses oreilles, à la manière du Yondaime dont elle avait vu quelques rares images dans les livres d'Histoire. A la seule différence qu'il portait une longue et fine tresse à la base gauche de sa nuque. Il y pendait une perle d'un rouge saisissant. Naruto se mit à l'aise, enlevant son haut. Elle regarda ses muscles jouaient sous la couleur des flammes. Il était devenu tellement beau. Elle regrettait presque qu'il n'essayait plus de la dragué autant qu'avant.

Sakura avait su par Néji que Naruto était sorti quelques temps avec Hinata. Et puis cette dernière avait mis fin à leur liaison. Le blond n'avait pas rouspété, il l'avait juste regardé d'un air extrêmement fatigué et puis il s'était abaissé respectueusement devant elle, et il lui avait demandé pardon. Parfois Naruto agissait bizarrement, mais elle ne voulait pas s'en inquiéter. Hinata lui avait avouer qu'il n'avait rien tenté mis à part les rares baisers. L'Uzumaki était resté sage, la traitant comme une poupée de porcelaine, étant plus que gentil envers elle. Mais elle lui avait avoué n'avoir jamais eu l'impression qu'il la regardait vraiment.

Il voyait qu'elle le fixait, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui fasse une remarque coquine. A sa grande surprise il lui offrit un sourire et se tourna, lui faisant dos. Peu après elle entendit sa respiration se régularisée. Il dormait. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il agissait ainsi, si calme et posé par instant qu'elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Naruto était toujours aussi extraverti en toute circonstance, mais de temps à autre, comme ce soir ci, il semblait lointain et pensif. Alors prenant son tour de garde, elle se mit à regarder la lune dont la teinte moutarde dépareillé le ciel.

Elle savait à quoi il pensait dans ces moments là, elle-même n'avait pas oublier. Leur but commun ils y étaient parvenus. Conjointement, ils avaient aidés Sasuke, l'aidant dans sa quête de vengeance. Itachi était mort, tout comme le reste de l'Akatsuki. Mais le brun les avait regardé d'un air dédaigneux et avait disparut, ne réapparaissant que dans de rares occasions. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il faisait, ni ou il était, ni comment il allait. Et depuis Naruto savait qu'il ne reviendrait sans doute pas à Konoha, même si en devenant Hokage il le graciait. Sasuke Uchiha avait apparemment l'intention de se nicher dans l'image même du nukenin par excellence.

Depuis, Naruto pouvait se montrer taciturne, mais seulement devant elle et quelques rares privilégiés. Ainsi elle avait vu la réelle face de son acolyte. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle, il tremblait doucement et semblait souffrir. Elle allait aller le réveiller lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux en grand en se redressant. Naruto avait posé sa paume sur son front, remontant quelques mèches maintenues habituellement par son bandeau. Il humait l'air, laissant quelques nuages de bué s'échapper de ses poumons. Il regarda Sakura et lui proposa finalement de dormir, prenant son tour de garde.

Tandis qu'elle se couchait, elle se mit à penser qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Naruto dormir calmement. Et que souvent il avait l'air de se réveiller d'un cauchemar pour tout de suite agir comme s'il n'y avait rien, ou comme s'il ne se souvenait de rien. Le blond regardait la lune, buvant une tasse de café. Elle s'endormit en le regardant. Elle voulait tellement que son cœur batte comme il battait pour Sasuke, alors peut être que le blond ne montrerait plus autant de souffrance. Mais elle le sait bien, le cœur à ses raisons…comme dit le vieil adage.

Leurs pas les guides vers le désert, il le traverse. Leur mission leur est confiée par le Kazekage lui-même. Naruto tique un instant, il n'est toujours pas Hokage. Pourtant cela fait un moment que Gaara est chef. Aujourd'hui ils ont 18 ans, et cela fait près de quatre ans qu'il a aidé le brun à se venger. Et depuis il ne l'a revu qu'en de rare occasion. Naruto écoute tout de même son ami avec attention, et la mission commence, harassante, sous un soleil de plomb.

Il venait la de finir. Naruto n'avait pas tiré son masque de sa face de toute la mission, le relevant à peine pour boire. Certes ils étaient anbus, mais ce n'était pas une raison. Elle le questionna mais il ne répondit pas. De la durée qu'avait été leur ordre, il n'avait pratiquement rien dit. Elle le savait sérieux dans ces conditions, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu ainsi aussi longtemps. Elle se demandait ce qui n'allait pas, pensant que d'avoir vu le Kazekage lui avait peu être mis le moral à plat. Mais le blond gardait silence, perdu dans ses pensées.

Etant elle-même fatiguée, elle ne chercha pas plus loin, il venait d'arriver au village et d'en passer les portes. Jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage, le silence se fit. Tsunade prit le papier qu'elle lui tendait et elle sortie, se séparant d'avec Naruto sur un vague signe de la main. Elle ne sentait plus son corps, elle était extenuée et voulait dormir tout son saoule. La mission avait été harassante, devant amener des enfants d'un village paumé à un autre et parmi eux le plus turbulent et le plus rechercher, le fils du chef. Ils avaient rendu se service au roux, sous un soleil de plomb, en supportant leurs jérémiades. Elle avait pensé voir Naruto réagir, ce qui fut le cas. Sauf qu'il fut persuasif et que les enfants s'attachèrent à lui rapidement, suivant ses ordres qu'il donnait pour de vrai et que eux croyaient jouer.

Le blond était fort avec les gamins, elle devait l'admettre. Elle pensait qu'il aurait crié, hurlé, voire frappé. Et il l'avait totalement surpris. Naruto n'était plus l'idiot qu'elle avait pu croire connaître. Elle stoppa en pleine rue, il n'avait même pas répondu aux signes que lui faisait Iruka accompagné de nouveaux académiciens, il l'avait dépassé dans la rue, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu. La jeune fille suivit des yeux son compagnon et haussa les épaules. Chacun avait droit à ses coups de cafard. Et puis elle-même n'était pas bien, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, d'un pas automatique elle se rendit chez elle, s'écroulant d'une masse dans son lit, ayant à peine prit le temps de se doucher.

* * *

Sakura revoyait la scène, un bruit l'avait alerté. Après un dernier regard sur ses deux compagnons, elle avait sorti un kunai, décidée à les protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Elle se revoyait se prendre des coups, elle ressentait encore sa peau céder sous les lames de ses ennemis, ses larmes, sa douleur. Et elle se souvenait parfaitement quand elle avait coupé ses cheveux.

Et puis son compagnon s'était levé, plus puissant qu'à l'accoutumer. Un silence s'était emparé de la scène, le vent avait joué de sa douce brise dans ses cheveux d'ébènes, et elle avait vu les tatouages se propager sur sa peau alors que ses yeux anthracite s'étaient teintés d'un rouge sang. Il lui avait demandé qui. Il s'était acharné. Elle l'avait ensuite arrêté en pleurant et en suppliant. Ce jour là, il l'avait protégé, ce jour là, il n'avait pas supporté l'idée de la voir blesser.

Alors lorsqu'il avait trahis, elle n'avait pas voulu y croire. Cet instant n'avait pu être vrai, pourquoi après tant de bonté malgré sa froideur apparente, les avait-il trahis ? Son souvenir mua, elle se trouvait au abords d'une immense rivière, la lumière était si forte, le ciel était si bleu, l'eau calme comme jamais. Une belle journée d'été. Elle se baignait, l'eau à mi mollet, elle ria, mais entendit un pleur, elle tourna la tête. Au milieu de la rivière, Naruto semblait bloqué, il pleurait et voulait rejoindre la berge, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Un mur invisible le retenait, n'arrivant finalement qu'à s'abîmer les doigts contre une chose qu'il ne voyait pas.

Et il hurla, encore et encore, le vent portant ses cris, mais rien n'y répondait. Alors Sakura regarda en face de son ami, il n'y avait rien sur la berge jusqu'à se qu'elle n'aperçoive une forme. Elle était recroquevillée et les ténèbres l'enveloppaient de plus en plus vite, recouvrant sa part de ciel bleu d'un noir corbeau. Cette silhouette, elle la connaissait, et elle pouvait à présent la voir trembler légèrement, un chouinement se fit entendre, étouffé et faible, il lui fit pitié. Elle aurait voulu prendre dans ses bras cet être.

Il releva la tête, il pleurait en silence, ne laissant que peu de plainte s'échapper de sa gorge. Il ne semblait pas voir ce qui l'entourait, il appelait, mais ni Sakura ni Naruto ne pouvait répondre à cet appel. Elle essaya, mais il ne sembla pas l'entendre, et Naruto malgré ses cris n'y pouvait rien. Elle tenta d'avancer dans l'eau, mais n'y arriva pas ou à peine, faisant comme du surplace, s'approcher plus lui était interdit.

La personne la plus proche de Sasuke n'était pas elle. S'était le blond. Et ce dernier recommençait à gratter la paroi qu'il ne voyait pas, s'abîmant certains de ses doigts qui saignaient déjà. Il hurla. Aucune réponse. Dans le noir total qui semblait si froid, le brun releva la tête, il regardait au loin et se leva, il pénétra dans l'eau glacée, tellement froide que ses jambes blanchirent plus qu'elles ne l'étaient. Ses lèvres s'étiraient de plus en plus, il souriait et s'approchait de Naruto, il tendait la main, il cherchait la lumière qui le ramènerait mais ne voyait pas vers qui il allait. Et puis il stoppa net, comme si quelque chose avait réussi à le retenir. Il tourna la tête et Naruto s'excita à nouveau alors qu'un instant avant il souriait de soulagement, tentant de retenir le brun.

Sasuke lâcha la paroi d'une main, l'autre l'effleurant à peine, il semblait captiver. Naruto hurla comme jamais, collant son front contre l'invisible. Sasuke finit par tourner la tête vers son compagnon, souriant doucement, Naruto tentait de planter ses ongles qui crissaient contre la paroi. Sasuke eut juste un sourire, Sakura impuissant voyait se petit sourire qu'il avait enfant, avant qu'il ne devienne si froid. Elle se demanda alors ce qu'il pouvait bien voir de son coté. Elle tenta de bouger, mais ne pouvait pas aller vers le blond, lui aussi semblait enfermer dans une bulle de verre transparent. Pantelante, elle voyait tout se dérouler sous ses yeux, impuissante, se sentant totalement vidée.

La main de Sasuke tomba prés de son flanc, il fit un pas sur le coté, Naruto le supplia de rester, le brun eut un instant d'hésitation, il posa sa main sur le mur d'invisible et serra doucement le poing, et son autre pied amorça sa marche vers la berge. Lorsqu'il y fut, il sembla aux aguets, comme si quelque chose l'appelait. Sakura se mit à trembler, le noir semblait prendre forme, comme deux longs tentacules, les ténèbres s'avancèrent vers lui. L'Uchiha baissa les yeux vers le sol, un instant, peut être une hésitation, mais ses pas reprirent et il disparut dans le noir. Elle entendit le blond hurler, elle voulut le rejoindre et le calmer.

Mais elle-même était prisonnière, elle tenta de détruire de ses poings si fort ce qui les séparait, elle ne réussit qu'à se mettre les poings en sang. Alors elle pleura, pleura encore et encore, non pas pour cette douleur physique qu'elle venait de se faire, mais parce qu'elle venait de voir pourquoi son compagnon était dans un tel état. De la berge ou avait disparu Sasuke s'écoulait un filet liquide carmin, il se reflétait à peine à la lumière qui émanait de leur dos, cette berge n'étant recouverte que d'encre noir. Se mince sillon se mélangeait à l'eau qui devint cramoisie et qui envahissait petit à petit l'espace ou ils étaient. Comme si s'était une manière de leur dire que s'était là la seule manière dont reviendrait le brun.

Naruto tremblait, il tomba à genoux dans l'eau, ses jambes ne le soutenant plus, de sa gorge s'éleva une plainte qui devenait sourde dans sa chute et montrait tout son désespoir, il se courba en avant, tentant de calmer ses pleurs, murmurant inlassablement le prénom de son ami. Sakura tenta de l'appeler, elle voulait le consoler, elle détestait le voir dans cet état. Elle reprit ses coups entre chaque soubresaut de pleurs qu'elle avait, voulant obstinément rejoindre le blond qui baignait dans le sang de son ami.

Naruto se redressa un minimum et frappa l'eau de ses poings, s'excitant de plus en plus, il se jeta sur la paroi donnant des coups d'épaules et de poings rageur. Le sang se mit à le recouvrir, et il regarda ses mains, pleurant toujours, serrant les dents devant le sang, le sien et celui de Sasuke, qui les couvrait. Il finit par un coup de tête qui n'eut aucun effet à part celui de le calmer. Il regarder fixement le point ou avait disparu Sasuke, il marmonnait, Sakura ne comprenait pas. Alors il se sépara de la paroi et tomba en arrière dans l'eau, immergé, seul son visage à découvert, il semblait avoir trouver la paix. Mais Sakura commençait à comprendre, elle hurla, s'était elle maintenant qui lui disait de ne pas accepter.

La lumière dans la pièce du blond vacillait, tremblotante puis se mettant à clignoter. Le noir devenait de plus en plus important dans cette pièce à son tour et bientôt la seule lumière vint de chez elle, Sakura était collée à la paroi, elle hurlait son nom, il ferma les yeux. Le chakra l'enveloppa, le recouvrant totalement, ne laissant plus rien de lui mis à part l'hybride qu'il formait avec le renard. L'être se releva et regarda fixement à lui, il tourna sa face dénuée d'émotion vers elle, un sourire accueillit son cri et la pièce n'eut plus aucun éclairage. Elle s'effondra à genoux à son tour, elle gémissait sa peine et baissa la tête. Lorsqu'elle la releva, elle sauta en arrière hurlant de peur, la face mi humaine mi démoniaque étant juste devant la sienne.

Une lumière orangée éclaira la pièce de son coéquipier, un énorme rasengan se formait dans sa main, il l'écrasa contre le mur, mais rien, même ça ne faisait rien. Alors le chakra s'échappa par flopé immense, le mini Kyubi emplissait l'air de sa cage et se mit à s'acharner, s'élançant contre les paroi et essayant de détruire avec encore plus de rage celle ou avait été son compagnon le plus cher. Elle entendit un craquement, et fit le blond passer la paroi et se diriger vers la berge. Il la gravit, émit un rire lugubre et tout devint noir.

Sakura hurla, elle tenta encore et encore de détruire la barrière, mais elle n'était pas suffisamment forte. Elle supplia d'avoir le pouvoir de le faire, mais elle n'était pas eux, elle n'avait ni démon, ni détracteur en voulant à son corps. Elle tomba de nouveau à genoux et ne put retenir un hoquet de dégoût, le sang envahissait son espace, l'odeur qui s'en élevait, était horrible et lourde.

Et puis Sakura ne put soutenir ce qu'il se passait. Le blond n'était plus lui, une bête à quatre queues se tenait à sa place et son rire lugubre résonnait dans la petite prairie qui devenait sombre, l'atmosphère lourde, s'emplissant de l'odeur du sang. L'eau semblait plus épaisse, elle ne voulait pas voir, elle ne voulait pas savoir, mais elle ne put empêcher son corps d'agir, levant doucement les yeux, fixant la berge à la faible lumière qui s'émanait de son coté.

Il y avait un nouveau sillon cramoisi sur le sol, il rendait vermeil l'herbe terne et l'eau plus sombre. Elle se mordit la lèvre, pleurant, se tenant les bras pour s'empêcher de tremblait, sa voix était brisée et emplit de sanglot, elle ne parvint même pas à les appeler. Elle comprit, Naruto était passé lorsqu'il avait accepté les ténèbres, les plus profondes, celles dont il pouvait ne jamais revenir, et dont il n'était pas revenu même après ses cris.

Elle se haït pour ne rien pouvoir faire, elle se haït pour être si faible. Elle entendit une faible voix, elle leva les yeux, deux mains sortirent des ténèbres, l'une pale, l'autre bronzée, elle se leva d'un bond. Elle tendit la main, elle vit leurs visages sortir du noir profond, ils la regardèrent un instant et les tentacules se formèrent et les ramenèrent à l'intérieur de leur sein.

Sakura hurla comme jamais. Au point ou elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle haletait, cherchant à se situer, passant une main devant ses yeux trouvant la voie jusqu'à ses cheveux. Elle avait senti sur ses joues des larmes, elle se leva les jambes flageolantes et se dirigea vers le balcon, attrapant au passage son peignoir. Sakura respira la brise douce et fraîche qui jouait à faire voleter ses mèches, elle reprenait son calme. Elle avait prit l'habitude de voir ce rêve, depuis une semaine elle le faisait chaque soir, une partie s'en rajoutant à chaque nuit, l'allongeant de quelques temps, lui faisant découvrir qu'elle serait la fin de toute cette histoire. Son cœur petit à petit se réhabituer au rythme qu'il lui fallait suivre. Du noir environnant, seul une chouette hululait lorsqu'une voix qu'elle connaissait surgit près d'elle, la surprenant et la faisant pousser un petit cri.

-Sakura c'est moi….Naruto la regardait, l'air désolé de l'avoir effrayé. Il ne portait qu'un jogging, étant torse nu, sans même une arme à disposition.

-Hu ? Naruto ? qu'est ce que tu fais là ? le blond se détacha de la noirceur de la nuit et tomba à pied joint devant elle, l'air inquiet, les yeux vitreux, l'air hagard.

-Pa…pardon…..Je….j'ai…..

-Viens. Elle lui prit la main, froide, presque glacée, et le mena à l'intérieur. Cela devait faire un moment qu'il se tenait là. Elle lui servit un thé chaud et le blond avait toujours l'air de chercher ses mots.

-……..merci.

-Que se passe –t-il ?

-Je…fais un…un drôle de…..tu vas me prendre pour un fou pour te déranger pour ça….

-Un rêve c'est ça ?

-……..il était interloqué.

-Je fais un rêve récurrent dernièrement. Mais il se finit toujours mal. Ses yeux devinrent terriblement triste, se souvenant que le blond aussi mourrait. Quel est le tiens ?

-Je suis enfermé, je vois Sasuke, il est sur une berge. Il pleure, il meurt….seul. Sakura ?

-………la jeune femme venait de laisser tomber sa tasse.

-Je…c'est mon rêve que tu décris….Sauf qu'il commence d'abord par un souvenir que j'ai de lui lorsqu'il nous a sauvé dans la forêt lors de l'examen. Ce jour là ou il n'a pas supporté de me voir blesser, lorsqu'il aurait pu tuer notre…..mais la rosée s'arrêta, le blond ne connaissait pas cette part de l'histoire.

-………..il nous a donc sauvé. Je le pensais bien mais…..

-Mais ?

-Moi je me souviens d'autres fois ou il m'a aidé. Tu sais Sakura, des fois je me demande s'il n'est pas parti pour nous protéger aussi.

-Comment ça ?

-De nombreuse fois, il aurait pu nous tuer. De nombreuse fois, il nous à protéger….et le jour de son départ…après notre combat quand je me suis réveillé…je ne sais pas….une sensation…… sa face était redevenu occupée et lointaine, Sakura trembla légèrement.

-Naruto, allons voir l'Hokage, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-………..

-Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu ne le sens pas hein. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux.

-………

-Sasuke est en danger….

-……Et il nous appelle…..un faible sourire illumina les traits du blond, il avait l'air d'être fatigué à l'extrême.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et les rouvrit comme s'il n'avait jamais été préoccupé, l'azur y brillait d'une détermination qu'elle lui connaissait très bien. Il vida sa tasse d'un trait et se leva en lui tendant la main, prêt à partir, un sourire aux lèvres.

-pfff, faut p'être que je me change d'abord baka.

-Hahahaha. Le premier rire de la semaine. Oui le premier.

-Et toi aussi par la même occasion. La rosée lui souriait, heureuse de l'entendre rire.

-Ne ?

Naruto sembla voir comment il était vêtu et ria de nouveau. Quand ils arrivèrent chez l'Hokage, cette dernière ne cacha pas sa mauvaise humeur, venant d'être levée aux aurores. Elle écouta leurs explication qu'elle trouva abracadabrante, mais si c'est deux là faisaient le même rêve et ce depuis une semaine, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une raison.

-Et comment allez vous le trouver ? n'oubliez pas qu'il vagabonde.

-……..Sakura y avez pensé et n'y avait pas trouvé de réponse. Elle regarda Naruto qui avait eu un rictus.

-J'ai gardé contact avec ce teme, baachan. On s'envoit des messages parfois. Il ne me disait jamais vraiment où il était, mais j'ai une idée.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous on a jamais parler ?

-Parce qu'il n'aurait plus écrit. Bref, ça fait un mois que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles, et je fais ce rêve alors que…..enfin ce n'est pas normal.

-Alors que quoi ?

-Que rien. On part et on reviendra que lorsqu'on sera fixé. Si il y a une urgence, brisez ce sceau. Naruto posa dans sa main une large feuille bariolée de plusieurs couleurs dont le symbole central rappelait celui qui trônait autour de son nombril.

-Naruto, réponds moi.

-…..je ne fais jamais de rêve. Depuis que je suis enfant je ne rêve pas.

-Mais non tu ne t'en souviens pas c'est tout.

-Non. Je ne rêve pas, par contre je vois les rêves de Kyubi, je les vis comme si j'étais lui. Quand je dors, tout est noir et il n'y a rien.

-Et de quoi rêve Kyubi ? Tsunade semblait plus qu'intéressée par la réponse.

-C'est personnel, je ne vais pas vous le raconter. Mais en lui-même il entendit le renard lui dire de le faire. Pourquoi dois je le faire Kyubi ?

-……les deux femmes se regardaient alors que le blond parlait seul.

-Hm. Vraiment ? bien. Bon, apparemment, il veut que vous sachiez. Il veut que l'on sache qu'il regrette pour le quatrième.

-Comment ça ?

-Sa douleur l'a fait tué par erreur.

-………..

-Je vais vous raconter, ensuite nous partirons directement.

Naruto ferma les yeux, il semblait chercher par ou commencer cette histoire. Il entendait en lui la bête grognait. Elle détestait cette histoire et le faisait se réveiller en sursaut en hurlant lorsqu'il y rêvait. Mais le démon se terrait au fond de ses ténèbres, une part de sa vie allait être expliquée. Naruto ne prit pas la peine de rouvrir ses yeux, il cherchait à retrouver les sensations, les scènes, ce dont il avait été un témoin impuissant depuis tant d'année. Et puis finalement, Kyubi se forma devant lui, rien ne laissait prévoir qu'il allait le lui demander, pourtant la bête le fit. Il voulait raconter.

Je suis Kyubi et je vais vous dire à quoi je peux rêver. Ce n'en est pas vraiment un, je dirais que c'est plutôt un souvenir. Je me souviendrais toujours de cette journée, elle s'achevait dans des couleurs rayonnantes. De toute ma hauteur, je peux voir au loin, le paysage est magnifique et reposant. Dans ce lieu je me sens bien et apaisé, dans ce lieu je ne veux du mal à personne. Je tiens dans ma gueule une proie assez grande, je ramène de quoi manger à ma compagne, elle va bientôt mettre bas. Et je m'approche à grande enjambée, elle est couchée depuis quelques jours dans un recoin de montagne, elle n'est pas l'un des neufs grands démons. Ce n'en est qu'un mineur, mais l'on s'aime tout de même, du moins si l'on peut me prêter ce sentiment. Beaucoup plus petite que moi, je ne la vois pas encore de là ou je suis, mais je me sais proche, alors je fais des pas plus large, j'avale la distance qui nous sépare.

Et puis là je m'arrête en plein mouvement, j'entends du bruits, je sens une odeur déplaisante, je ressens une chose que je n'avais jamais connue : la peur. Je cours, j'allonge mon corps et rebondit le plus vite et loin possible, et j'arrive. Celle qui porte ma descendance n'est plus, elle agonise, le regard apeuré et vitreux. Elle geint de douleur, elle tente malgré son état de ramper pour s'enfuir. Plusieurs centaines d'hommes sont à ses cotés, ils ont réussi à l'abattre au moment même où elle m'était bas, et maintenant il lui ouvre le ventre, tuant dans l'œuf ceux qui naissaient. Si j'avais su je serais rester, mais elle ne m'avait rien dit.

Je me sens vide, j'ai mal, je sens des larmes, que je n'avais jamais expérimenté, descendre le long de mes joues et ruisselaient sur le sol. Je ne sais pas exprimé ce que j'ai ressenti, mis à part ce vide et cette douleur, le reste n'était plus rien. Il avait beau me frapper aux pattes, à me lancer leurs armes, je ne voyais rien. Je me suis approché d'elle, j'ai touché sa gueule et je l'ai poussé, je voulais la voir réagir. Mais elle ne bougeait plus, son ventre ne se soulevait plus doucement sous le rythme de sa respiration.

J'avais si mal, je voulais qu'il ressente la même chose. Les relents de sang et de mort m'insupportaient, j'ai croqué le premier homme, j'ai continué sur un second. Et plus je sentais leurs os craquant sous mes dents, plus je sentais ma douleur se faire un peu moindre. Mais lorsqu'il n'y en eut plus, lorsque je dus me rendre compte de l'évidence à nouveau, je n'eu plus qu'un unique but, poursuivre les hommes qui tuaient lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas faim, juste par crainte. J'ai cherché un village portant la même odeur que ceux que je venais de tuer, et jai fait une hécatombe, mais ma haine ne faisait que revenir, je n'en avais pas assez, alors j'ai continué, cherchant encore et toujours cette même odeur.

Et puis je suis tombé sur un village, assez grand, si calme et apaisant, un village qui m'attaqua en me voyant arriver avec tant de fureur. Au départ je ne voulais rien contre eux, il n'avait pas cette odeur singulière que je cherchais. Mais plus j'avançais, plus ils m'attaquaient. Alors j'ai laissé ma haine se déverser, se répandre sur eux dans une rage sans nom. Le goût du sang m'était devenu habituel, les cris les accompagnants toujours. Et maintenant j'aimais faire comme eux, tuer sans but pouvait être amusant, ils avaient raisons. Et puis un jour plus tard, un homme m'a fait face. Il n'avait rien d'imposant, il était même fluet et pourtant, sa puissance était telle qu'il pouvait se battre seul contre moi. Alors contre lui je me suis défoulé, encore et toujours plus, ça me faisait du bien d'avoir un minimum de résistance.

Quelques jours passèrent, il n'en pouvait plus, il tenait à peine debout. Il a battu en retraite, juste quelques instants. D'autres avaient pris sa place, et je me battais contre eux avec allégresse, même si le plaisir n'était pas le même. Et là j'ai senti une odeur différente, ce n'était pas celle d'un combattant. Une femme s'avançait vers l'homme blond, il lui hurla de déguerpir, mais elle refusa. Attrapant son menton, elle lui fit tourner la tête vers le village, une partie était détruite, une autre commençait à brûler, de nombreux blessés se regroupaient dans un coin, près d'eux de nombreux corps gisaient sous des draps. Et cette femme, si belle, si fière, l'âme d'un chef. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, souriante et aimante, elle savait qu'il pouvait. Ne lui en avait-il pas parlé un jour ? N'était ce pas en prévision d'un tel événement ? De plus les conditions étaient réunies, elle se touchait le ventre. Il hurlait que non, le jeune homme qui l'avait mené jusqu'à son mari faisait la même chose que son maître. Mais elle n'écoutait pas, sa détermination était sans bornes et ses yeux d'un bleu azuréen le montraient à tout deux. Elle le prit dans ses bras tandis qu'il pleurait contre elle, la serrant dans ses bras en hurlant qu'il ne pouvait lui faire ça.

Cet homme, il aurait pu tous faire sauf ça. Pas à celle qu'il aimait. Alors la femme prit place à terre d'elle-même, sortant un katana de petite taille, et d'elle-même elle s'ouvrit les entrailles. L'homme hurla, se jetant sur elle, il demandait de l'aide, mais plus personne n'avait d'énergie pour soigner une telle hémorragie, tous étaient à terre. Il serrait les dents, repensant à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. _Que valent nos deux vies contre toutes celles de ce village ? Offre leur un avenir radieux._ En parlant, elle lui avait tendu l'enfant, né prématurément de deux semaines, un petit être pourtant bien portant, un gaillard qui avait de la voix et qui tendait les bras vers lui, encore tout recouvert du sang de son ventre qu'elle avait elle-même couper.

Alors celui qui était chef depuis peu prit l'enfant, embrassant sa femme pour la dernière fois de sa vie. Elle était blanche à faire peur, ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau faisant ressortir sa paleur, et mourut peu après. Les quelques médecins ninjas qui étaient apparus n'avait pu rien faire, ils étaient vidés, l'un d'eux s'écroula même sans défenses. Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent regardait anxieux son maître, il lui hurlait de ne pas le faire. Mais l'homme lui expliquait, il pointait du doigt vers moi qui tuait encore des villageois. Mon attention s'était focalisée sur eux, mais je passais toujours mes nerfs sur les quelques ninjas autour de moi, attendant que mon jouet préféré revienne.

Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent je vis devant moi cet homme, il pleurait, tenant l'enfant dans ses bras. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait faire, mais je le pressentais tout de même. Je lui ai alors demandé ce qu'il voulait faire de cet enfant. Ma voix était menaçante, tout comme mon attitude. En plus d'être lâche, ils n'hésitaient donc pas à massacrer leur descendance. Cette rage tout au fond de moi me fit hurler mon indignation, ils le ressentirent comme un hurlement de délectation et tous tremblèrent, mis à part lui.

-Cet enfant est mon fils, elle était ma femme. Ce village j'en suis le chef, et par-dessus tout je dois stopper ta course. La voix du blond était faible, mais sur les derniers mots, il insista plus fortement.

-Un sacrifice ? ne me fais pas rire, tu crois que ça m'arrêtera !!!!

J'avais hurlé, je voulais le tuer, il allait sacrifier son enfant et sa femme était déjà morte pour eux. Ne les aimait-il pas ? Mais alors que je me penchais pour l'attraper, je vis ses larmes qui détonnaient d'avec son regard si doux et apaisé. Cet homme embrassa le front de son enfant, tendrement, si, je voyais qu'il l'aimait alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi les hommes étaient-ils ainsi ? Et puis j'ai entendu des paroles, et un énorme esprit apparut. Il s'agrippa à moi, ses mains me transpercèrent et m'attirèrent en avant, je me sentais me vidait de mes forces, je sortais de mon corps, s'était désagréable.

Je me suis débattu, et c'est là que j'ai vu. La chose passait par lui, cet homme allait mourir. Et dans son regard je ne voyais que détermination et amour pour ceux qu'il allait laissé. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort, pas de la sienne en tout cas. Je n'étais plus en moi, je voletais entre deux mondes, l'homme continua son sort, berçant en même temps l'enfant qui pleurait. Il me scella en l'enfant. Je voyais ma prison pour la première fois, j'essayais de la briser, mais rien n'y faisait, je m'énerver de plus en plus ou plutôt paniquer pour ce que je ne comprenais pas. Et tout doucement j'ai entendu sa voix, calme et un peu angoissée, je me suis arrêté, j'ai écouté. Il suppliait l'enfant de lui pardonner, de ne pas lui en vouloir, et d'être fort pour ce village. Le gamin avait les yeux ouverts, il ne pleurait plus, il regardait son père se faire arracher son âme par cette chose. Il ne comprenait pas que son père venait de mourir, et nous tombions, moi et ce nouveau cadavre en avant.

Le gamin vu plutôt me prit en main avant que je ne touche sol, il me regardait droit dans les yeux. Il y avait tant de colère, d'impuissance et de tristesse, mais il savait que ce n'était pas la faute du bébé. Alors il se retint de lui faire du mal, pleurant simplement sa rage et son impuissance. Il berça l'enfant tout contre son torse, de là je pu voir un village entier pleurait un homme. Cet homme qui n'était comme aucun autre, sûrement pas de la même race que ceux qui avait tué ceux que j'aimais. Sûrement que nombre d'entre eux étaient comme lui, et que c'est pour cette raison que je n'y avais pas retrouvé cette odeur détestable que j'avais senti ailleurs. J'ai regretté. Je n'aurais pas du lui faire ce que l'on m'avait fait. Je voulais oublié, et me suis endormi, longtemps, un long moment. Et tout contre mon oreille, ce gamin nommait l'autre : Naruto, Naruto, Naruto…sans fin, sans interruption, comme si il ne savait rien dire d'autre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai dormi dans cette âme innocente qui ne savait pas encore quel serait son futur.

Quand je sentais la peur de l'enfant, parfois même son désarroi, sa colère ou sa solitude, je me haissais. J'avais fait subir a cet être ce que d'autre avait fait et dont il n'avait pas à subir les conséquences. Alors je me terrais, je me cachais. Et puis le jour ou il eut besoin de moi, je me suis décidé à sortir. Mais je n'ai pu être une bonne âme, j'étais toujours amer, et ma colère contre moi-même se reflétait. Alors j'ai pris un masque et j'ai joué.

Les fluctuations de voix, l'attitude qui semblait parfois se tasser du blond, la larme qu'il versa à un moment. Tsunade et Sakura ne purent qu'écouter et échanger des regards tout du long du récit. Elles ne savaient pas pourquoi le démon avait raconter, il semblait à présent calme, ouvrant enfin des yeux d'un rouge vif. Ils semblaient lointain comme revivant encore et encore ce qu'avait été la fin de sa vie.

-Tu regretterais donc ce que tu as fait ?

-Uniquement ce que j'ai fait après le premier village. J'ai compris mon erreur.

-Un démon ne devrait rien ressentir d'autre que l'envie, le plaisir des meurtres et des trucs du genre non ?

-Ça devrait être le cas….. Je vais vous rendre Naruto. Ne vous en faites pas, je continuerais de veiller sur ce gamin, c'est le minimum pour me racheter. Fermant les yeux, sa respiration se coupa un faible instant.

-…….Naruto ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient d'un bleu limpide, un sourire accueillit Tsunade et Sakura.

-Alors, que vous a-t-il dit ?

-….sa souffrance et ses regrets. Il m'a eut l'air bien complaisant.

-Hm. Son sourire franc devint plus intime, moins rieur, montrant juste une sorte de compassion envers celui qui était prisonnier en son sein depuis près de 18 ans. Ça fait des années qu'ils n'essayent plus de prendre mon contrôle.

-Tenez moi au courant de vos avancées. Sakura tu sais comment faire, n'est ce pas ? Tsunade regardait Naruto qui caressait doucement son ventre, se demandant s'il était entrain de parler en ce moment même au renard.

-Oui Hokage sama.

-Alors faites attention à vous.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, ils partaient en direction de Suna. Sakura le questionnait sur le courrier qu'il échangeait avec le brun. Elle apprit que ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste quelques bribes d'informations. Cela concerné parfois juste un lieu et ce qu'il s'y passait, d'autres parlaient de ninja puissant qu'ils avaient rencontrés. Sasuke lui laissait juste entendre qu'il était toujours de ce monde. Aucune information réelle sur lui, mis à part parfois une annotation sur un lieu.

Sakura se sentait mal, depuis tant d'année qu'elle le connaissait, il y avait des choses qu'elle ne savait toujours pas sur lui. Et à chaque fois, cela semblait pire que la chose précédente. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle pensait toujours à eux ayant un pas d'avance sur elle. Elle se détestait de ne pouvoir que suivre sans vraiment aider. Pendant le trajet qu'ils firent jusqu'à Suna, elle fut attentive à tous ce qu'il faisait, à tous ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il le remarqua et lui demanda de ne pas s'inquiéter, il avait l'habitude de ne pouvoir rêver. Elle se mordit les lèvres, elle aurait voulu lui parler, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Alors silencieusement, elle prit son tour de garde. Et cette sensation d'être mise à l'écart de nouveau dura et continua, même après avoir atteint la ville ou ils allaient.

Quand ils arrivèrent à Suna, ils étaient extenués. Prenant un peu de repos en tant qu'invités du Kazekage, Sakura envoya un premier message. Naruto mit au courant Gaara sur son affaire, lui demandant s'il avait eu vent de certaines choses. Son ami ne put lui venir vraiment en aide. Aucun shinobi de Suna n'avait fait lieu d'une quelconque rencontre fortuite ou volontaire avec l'Uchiha. Sous un soleil de plomb, ils reprirent leurs route en direction du dernier lieu connu à ce jour par Naruto. Ils mirent cinq journées complètes pour y arriver, traversant le desert au journée insolente et aux nuits glaciales, rejoignant un pays humide traversé de part et d'autre par de la brume. Ils atterrirent bientôt dans une région recouverte de champs de fleurs.

Naruto avançait sans faillir, malgré ses nuits qui semblaient de plus en plus agitées. Les rêves n'avaient pas cessés, se gravant de plus en plus au point de devenir comme une part de souvenir, comme si tout avait été réel. Mais il ne se plaignait jamais de ça, il parlait de la chaleur ou du froid, mais jamais de ce qu'il pouvait vraiment ressentir. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ou ils allaient, mais le blond avait l'air de le savoir lui.

Ils avaient traversés divers champs, finissant par entrer dans une forêt épaisse. Naruto ne s'arrêta qu'après s'être enfoncer assez loin pour que ne soit audible que quelques rares oiseaux et insectes. L'ambiance était lugubre, Sakura frissonna, regardant à droite et à gauche, cherchant à se repérer. Elle se prit donc le dos de son coéquipier lorsqu'il stoppa sans prévenir.

-Naruto ?

-Il était là.

La jeune fille qui ne voyait rien de là ou elle était, s'écarta pour voir de quoi il parlait. Au sol, il y avait un feu de camp éteint, un sac, de la nourriture renversée, mais surtout plusieurs empreintes de pas et quelques tâches de sang. Naruto se mit à terre, reniflant, palpant, allant d'un coin à l'autre, attentif au moindre détail. Elle savait qu'il était devenu un très bon pisteur, l'une de ses spécialités au sein des anbus. Mais jamais il n'avait montré autant d'entrain qu'en cet instant.

-Alors ?

-Les traces de luttes commencent là bas. Sasuke devait se tenir ici. Il a accueillit son ennemie comme il se doit. Le corps a été traîné par là bien après, sûrement une bête sauvage.

-Mort ?

-Vu la flaque de sang qui imbibe le sang, sans aucun doute. Et là, tu vois plusieurs traces de pas, elles foncent à la même allure vers le même point. Donc une attaque conjointe.

-………Il n'aurait pas du avoir trop de mal non ?

-Hm, je pense aussi. C'est là le problème. Si ils l'ont eu, alors il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre.

-Quoi.

-Ch'ai pas encore. Bouge pas de là ou tu es, tu pourrais effacer des trucs.

Avec précaution, il s'écarta de l'endroit ou il se tenait et gravita ici et là. Il grimpa à quelques arbres, caressant quelques branches, quelques troncs, sentant ses doigts, reniflant l'air. Il cherchait, ne laissant aucun détail de coté. Naruto fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils, finalement il rejoint Sakura, assise sur ses talons. Il s'approcha d'elle, regard impérieux, pensif, une légère bise faisant voleter ses mèches. Il lui tendit la main, l'aidant à se relever, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Un battement. _Qu'est ce que…_Sakura n'y croyait pas, et pourtant, cette sensation elle la connaissait. Encore un, alors que la tenant par la main il la menait sur un terrain neutre.

-On va rester ici ce soir, demain on partira par là bas. A mon avis qu'il vaut mieux dormir en hauteur.

-Pourquoi ?

-…t'as quoi Sakura ? ta voix est bizarre ?

-C'est rien, c'est rien, hahaha. Mais son rire était nerveux.

-……hm, j'ai trouvé la trace de nombreuse bêtes sauvages, il avait du trouver un moyen de les tenir à l'écart, mais nous il faut qu'on préserve notre chakra. Je pense que l'on va devoir se battre.

-Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Pas vraiment. D'après ce que j'ai vu, il y avait un bon nombre d'opposants. Une partie l'a attaqué par le bas, d'autres l'en fait par le haut, leurs odeurs ont imprégnés certains endroits.

-Ils auraient eu du mal contre plusieurs adversaires ? la rosée n'y croyait pas vraiment.

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils étaient faible. Cela avait l'air organisé, donc ils savaient à qui ils avaient à faire. Je dirais qu'ils devaient avoir un élément de plus, que je ne peux voir ici, et que cela a influencé le combat.

-Une spécialité.

-Peut être. En tout cas, il a dut être prit de cours. On devra être extrêmement vigilant. A cet endroit, j'ai senti son sang.

-……..Sakura regardait l'endroit qu'il pointait de son doigt avec inquiétude.

-Et puis….il réfléchissait encore, certain de ne pas s'être tromper. Et pourtant.

-Naruto ?

-Tu te souviens, lorsqu'on l'a rejoint contre Itachi. Cette fille…

-Hm ? c'est sale garce. La hargne dans sa voix fit sourire son compagnon, mais il disparut bien vite.

-Oui, j'ai senti son odeur par là bas….

-Mais elle est morte !

-….et près de la sienne flottait celle de Kabuto.

-Quoi ! mais….

-Désolé Sakura, je ne pense pas m'être trompé.

-……ok. De toute manière dans ces cas là, tu te trompes que très très rarement, je te fais confiance.

La rosée eut un sourire rassurant pour lui montrer sa confiance et partie s'endormir sur une branche haute. Plus tard lorsqu'elle s'éveilla pour le remplacer, elle l'observa quelques instants, le souffle court. Il avait allumé un feu et se tenait près de lui, attisant les braises, des couleurs flamboyantes se réverbérant sur lui. Il ne tarda pas à se retourner vers elle, pourtant silencieuse. Elle descendit et prit sa place. Lorsqu'elle fut sure qu'il dormait, elle se mit à le regarder en coin, et les battements de son cœur s'accélérant la rendirent perplexe.

Quelques heures plus tard, il se tenait près d'elle. En silence il se préparait de quoi manger, en un mot, des ramens. Et puis ils prirent la route. Naruto se tenait silencieux, mesurant chacun de ses pas. Ils traversaient la forêt, passant par une clairière, réentrant sous le couvert des arbres, traversant une crique entourée de roche. En début d'après midi, ils se trouvèrent près d'un amas de pierre dont de hautes herbes en cachaient jusqu'à la moitié. L'Uzumaki ne bougeait plus, son équipière non plus. Il humait encore l'herbe et lui fit un signe. Elle comprit et se tint prête.

Il avança, l'air de fureter, regardant comme un animal aux aguets, accélérant parfois. Il fit une halte derrière un tronc mort, couché sur le sol, s'aplatissant derrière lui, attentif à tous. Rien. Il continua de se faufiler, se cacha derrière une pierre et fit un signe à Sakura. Elle le suivit. Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à se rejoindre jusqu'à la roche. Naruto y avait collé son dos, la regardant. Elle n'en plus n'avait rien vu de suspect. Alors ils continuèrent de se glisser contre la paroi, chacun de leurs cotés, se rejoignant de l'autre, mais toujours rien. Sakura allait lui dire qu'ils avaient du continuer leurs route, mais Naruto ne l'écoutait pas, regardant en l'air. Elle suivit son regard et remarqua elle aussi après un petit moment. Une seule et unique petite goutte de sang avait tracé un mince sillon puis séché sur la pierre.

Naruto grimpa, adhérant à la paroi, il se pencha, reniflant. Il ne semblait pas satisfait. Il sortit sa langue, Sakura se sentit réagir juste à se geste, mais se calma, ce n'était pas le moment. Il la passa sur la tâche et sembla s'énervait. Il cracha un liquide rosée, se rinçant même la bouche avec un peu d'eau. Son regard ne revint pas à elle, mais se tourna vers le sommet du rocher. Il continua sa route, toujours plus haut et en atteignit le sommet. Il fit signe à Sakura de le rejoindre deux secondes plus tard.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? sa voix était à peine un murmure.

-Une entrée. Sasuke m'a parlé de certaines caches d'Orochimaru, les entrées semblaient souvent faire partir du décor. Ça doit donc être quelque chose du genre.

-Et si Kabuto est là, rien d'anormal donc…..

-Ouais. Il allait entrer quand elle l'arrêta.

-A qui était le sang ?

-Sasuke. Mais s'était bizarre.

-Bizarre ?

-J'ai l'impression qu'il était mêlé à quelque chose, peut être une sorte de poison, je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais cette sensation je ne l'ai pas aimé.

Il n'ajouta rien et se laissa glisser avec souplesse dans la fine ouverture, se plaquant directement contre un mur. Sakura le suivit, svelte elle aussi. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche mais il n'y avait personne. Le couloir était noir, très peu éclairé, elle voulait appeler Naruto, mais ce disait qu'il avait une bonne raison de se cacher. Elle se plaqua donc contre un mur. Quand ses yeux se firent au noir, elle ne le trouva pas, du moins jusqu'à ce que le plafond ne se mouve. Le blond s'y était adhéré, marchant toujours en silence, comme s'il n'était pas là. Une porte s'ouvrit, un homme marchait et parlait apparemment seul.

Cet homme ria et tourna les yeux vers l'entrée, deux yeux semblables à ceux d'un chiens, miroitant dans la noirceur grâce aux faibles lueurs. La voyant il se mit à courir vers elle pour la tuer, mais Naruto qui était dans son dos se laissa tomber et d'un coup de kunaï précis lui ôta la vie. le blond le traîna dans un recoin sombre. Une voix passa par la porte d'où il était venu, Sakura fonça, se cachant derrière elle alors qu'elle s'ouvrait. Naruto avait pris l'apparence de l'homme et partit à la rencontre de l'autre. Bientôt il revint, le cadavre dans les bras.

Sakura prit son apparence, et tous deux se glissèrent dans le couloir suivant. Les cadavres qu'ils laissaient derrière eux n'étaient pas ceux de shinobis puissants, bien qu'ils aient des techniques intéressantes. Seul trois d'entre eux les mirent à mal, mais ils s'en débarrassèrent. Aucun d'eux n'auraient pu venir à bout de l'Uchiha, pourtant certains étaient blessés, prouvant leur implication dans la bataille. Naruto avait étendu leurs recherches, laissant dans chaque dédale l'un de ses clones à l'image du cadavre qu'il laissait derrière lui. Au bout de plusieurs heures, ils ouvrirent une porte donnant sur une large salle. Dans un coin des cellules, dans un autre de l'attirail médicinal. La salle puait l'antiseptique et le sang. Sakura vit tout de suite Sasuke en croix sur une table d'opération, une lumière l'aveuglant, et portant comme unique vêtement un drap blanchâtre posait négligemment au niveau de son bassin. Il semblait inconscient et sur son corps s'étalaient quelques signes cramoisis. Elle allait s'élancer vers lui mais la poigne de son compagnon la stoppa. Il la tira contre lui, la collant à son torse et effaça sa présence, s'effaçant dans le noir qu'offraient quelques ombres. Une porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à deux silhouette.

Karin précéda Kabuto, tenant par les épaules un enfant. Ils parlaient et se dirigeaient vers Sasuke. La brune ria, assez fort, de manière coquine, et se hissa sur la table, chevauchant le brun. Elle fit un mouvement de vague vers Kabuto qui leva les yeux au ciel. Il quitta la pièce, regardant le gamin. Ce dernier aimant la jeune femme aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle. Alors sachant ce qu'elle attendait, il s'écarta de la pièce au blanc éclatant, se hissant sur un siège.

Le garçon fit quelques signes rapides et poussa un gémissement. Son front s'ouvrait laissant place à un troisième œil jaune strié d'orange. Au moment où il le fit, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, mais il ne semblait pas vraiment conscient. Karin en profita pour lui enlever les chaînes recouvertes de sceaux divers. Elle s'installa mieux sur lui, enlevant le drap qui la gênait, l'embrassant goulûment et l'aidant à se redresser.

-Je t'avais dit que tu serais à moi Sasuke. Alors soit le de ton plein grès quoi.

-…….

-Huhuhuhu.

Sakura allait se montrer, mais Naruto la maintint contre lui, lui imposant le silence total. Formant les mots, elle lue sur ses lèvres et hocha la tête et regarda ne pouvant qu'approuver. Naruto devait avoir raison, le gamin réagissait à distance à ce qu'il se passait. Karin continuait d'embrasser Sasuke, ce dernier la caressait, glissant ses mains sous son haut. Tous deux virent le gamin rosir lorsqu'elle mit sa main sur le sexe du brun, il suait à grosse goutte, l'air de vivre le plaisir qu'elle procurait au brun. Ils conclurent que le petit devait avoir le même genre de don que Ino, pouvoir prendre possession des autres. Sakura lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule et lui montra le signe sur sa main. Du sang. Naruto hocha la tête et faisant attention au moindre détail, il rampa plus qu'il ne marcha vers lui.

Et puis il sortit deux kunais, l'un pour chaque main, d'un mouvement rapide, en même temps qu'il se redressait. Il l'enfonça dans la main du garçon, l'autre ratant le troisième œil. Il avait hurlé et s'était jeté plus loin. Karin tourna la tête d'un coup, comprenant in extremis et sautant en arrière avant que l'Uchiha qui reprenant possession de son corps ne tente de la tuer. Sakura se mit à courir et passa la porte ou avait disparu Kabuto.

Karin hurla au garçon de le faire, celui-ci arracha le kunai, prit son sang, faisant de rapide geste de ses mains. Sasuke allait mettre en garde son ami lorsque Karin l'attaqua. Il l'esquiva, activant ses sharingans, effaçant en même temps les traces de sang et s'arrachant quelques sceaux. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, n'ayant pas peur de ce dont il était capable. Elle essayait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs mentaux.

Le garçon hurlait de douleur, son sang semblait courir le long de son bras, son corps devenait rouge et ses trois yeux avaient à présent la même couleur. A quatre pattes, il avança vers Naruto, grondant comme une bête, laissant entrevoir des crocs d'une taille impressionnante alors que son corps continuait sa transformation laissant bientôt place à une bête dont la peau rappelant celle d'un serpent était carmin. Il se jeta sur le blond, qui l'esquiva à temps. Mais une masse se souleva de son corps, comme de l'eau, tentant de le couper pour se mêler à lui.

-Fais gaffe Usuratonkachi, je me suis fait avoir comme ça.

-Ok.

-Sasu…

-Je t'avais dit de me lâcher la grappe Karin. Tu aurais du le faire quand j'étais inconscient, tu aurais pu vivre plus longtemps.

Le brun activa un genjutsu après de rapides mouvements de mains. Elle avait voulu réagir mais ne fut pas assez rapide. Elle hurla plusieurs fois et cela rendit fou la bête. Il fendit vers Sasuke qui tombait à genoux, à bout de force. Naruto le stoppa dans sa course, le renversant au sol. Ils s'échangèrent des coups, et le garçon réussit là ou il avait auparavant échoué. Mélangeant leurs sangs, Naruto comprit ce qu'il s'était passé pour son acolyte peu avant. Il se faisait diriger, il voyait tous, et sans corps n'était plus sien. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à l'Uchiha, il se fit lever le kunai et le descendre vers le brun. Ce dernier le regardait droit dans les yeux et leva sa main pour le stopper, mais il était à bout, sa main reculer au rythme ou celle tannée avançait. Naruto voyait à présent la pointe entrer dans la gorge pale.

Son regard changea en une fraction de seconde. Ils ne comprirent pas, seul Sasuke put voir avant que ses yeux ne redeviennent noirs. Le blond avait retourné le kunai contre lui, se faisant saigné, Kyubi se chargeant d'éjecter par la plaie le sang qui le contaminait. Il avait ensuite accéléré, plantait son kunai dans l'œil frontal pour finalement abréger ses souffrances plus rapidement en l'égorgeant. Dans un grognement il retourna près de Sasuke et tua Karin alors qu'elle continuait de vivre son pire cauchemar en tremblant de tout son corps. Il aida le brun à se lever et attacha autour de ses hanches le drap. Et puis là, d'un coup, il leva la tête.

-Sasuke ?

-Hn.

-Tu sens encore la présence de Sakura ?

-….non.

-Merde.

Naruto traîna carrément son acolyte à sa suite. Il avait bien sentit le sol tremblé une ou deux fois, alors il n'aurait jamais pensé trouver ça derrière cette fine paroi. Au sol, deux corps d'hommes portant le sceau maudit qu'aimait apposer le serpent, Sakura elle, elle était contre un mur, sans aucune réaction. Plusieurs scalpels l'y maintenaient fixer. Naruto hurla son nom, lui faisant relever la tête. Un filet de sang coulait de la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle eut un sourire, et ils virent le sourire de Kabuto. Naruto hurla un non qui résonna en écho dans la salle, il avait lâché Sasuke qui s'affala à moitié sur le mur derrière lui. L'Uzumaki courait, traversant rapidement la distance qui les séparait, mais ce ne fut pas assez vite, l'autre venait d'apposer sa main sur la poitrine de la rosée, elle toussa et cracha du sang. Naruto repoussa l'homme à lunette qui courut à l'opposer pour s'enfuir par une autre porte. Sakura murmura un désolé avant de se taire à jamais.

Naruto se tenait juste à ses cotés, il avait entendu ses paroles, il voyait le sang qui coulait, il le sentait, il comprenait. Jamais plus ils ne riraient, jamais plus elle ne pourrait le charrier, tout simplement, elle ne serait plus. Dans un hurlement de rage il se mit à la poursuite du fuyard, Sasuke le vit passer la porte et se rendit tant bien que mal vers Sakura. Il la décrocha, la plaquant contre lui, se laissant glisser sur le sol. Il stoppa l'écoulement du sang et tenta de la ranimer. Mais toujours rien. Des cris atroces passaient la porte, il sentit le puissant chakra de son ami revenir. Le blond passa la porte, main en avant, il voulait la soigner lui aussi, même s'il n'avait jamais été doué pour les jutsus médicaux.

Après plusieurs minutes, Sasuke mit ses mains sur ses épaules, le repoussant. Naruto le regarda droit dans les yeux, cherchant à y trouver un quelconque espoir, mais son vis-à-vis ne lui cacha pas qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Les larmes qu'il versa, n'avaient jamais été aussi amères, Naruto se pencha sur sa camarade, posant sa tête près de sa poitrine, cherchant toujours un battement de cœur qui ne venait pas. Sasuke se pencha sur lui, l'enserrant dans ses bras. Une accolade qu'ils n'avaient jamais eut avant.

Naruto ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait, il était assis, dos contre le mur et il regardait Sasuke qui s'affairait lentement autour de lui. Ce dernier disparut un instant, réapparaissant habillé et avec son sabre qu'il avait retrouvé, s'aidant du mur pour avancer. Il s'écroula près de Sakura et pansa les blessures qu'elle avait. Ensuite il traça sur le sol quelques signes à l'aide d'un liquide, mais Naruto n'avait aucun intérêt pour tout ça. Il s'en voulait, et même la voix de Kyubi n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre, il ne voulait pas écouter, il ne voulait rien savoir, juste oublier.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Hn ? Sasuke s'exerçait depuis quelques instants sur le cadavre de la rosée. Tu sors enfin de ta torpeur ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? la voix était atone.

-Nous rentrons à Konoha. Tu ne veux quand même pas que je la laisse ici ?

-…….

-C'est un sort que j'ai appris il y a un moment, mais je n'ai plus assez de chakra j'ai l'impression.

-…….

Naruto se leva sans énergie et se mit sur les talons près de son ancien rival. Il joignit sa main à la sienne, enlaçant les doigts dans une douce étreinte puis laissa faire le brun. Ce dernier posa leurs mains jointent sur la rosée, de l'autre, rapprocha un parchemin. Lorsqu'il entendit le brun lui dire que s'était maintenant qu'il fallait agir, Naruto laissa son chakra les envelopper, Sasuke en trouva le contact doux et léger, et cela l'intrigua ne l'ayant jamais ressenti ainsi. Sa tristesse s'y sentait et cela devint encore plus une évidence quand le chakra se véhicula en lui alors qu'il jetait son sort.

Le corps de la jeune fille se recouvrit de glace, des petits nuages de fumée en montrait la froideur face à l'air ambiant de la pièce. Il y apposa le parchemin et Naruto rajouta un peu plus de son énergie. Le bloc de glace se fit aspirer par le fin papier, une fois à l'intérieur, il le scella d'un sceau de chakra et en rajouta un autre de son sang, lui rendant impossible d'être rompu en dehors de son initiative. Naruto fixait le parchemin dans les mains de l'Uchiha, s'était tous ce qu'il restait de la rosée.

Il hurle sa rage, tout ce qui lui reste, et ça lui fait un bien fou. Il n'en peut plus de supporter cette pression tout au fond de lui , son corps tremble sous l'effort qu'il demande, il se laisse tomber à genoux et son râle s'éteint en même temps qu'il se ramasse sur lui-même. Sasuke le regarde, il ne sait pas quoi faire, mais maintenant, il se sent aller de l'avant et le prendre contre lui. Une accolade, rien d'autre. Et le blond ne bouge plus, finissant par poser sa main sur l'épaule du brun après quelques soubresauts. Il se relève, Sasuke n'arrive pas à lire dans ses yeux quel est ce sentiment qui s'y grave de plus en plus férocement Naruto ferme un instant ses paupières, puis révèlent deux fentes cerclées de feu.

Il ne dit, ne tente rien. Regardant juste Sasuke pour s'assurer que ce dernier l'ait comprit. Et l'uchiha l'a en effet compris, le blond lui défend de le laisser. Sasuke sait que Naruto agit comme cela, qu'il n'hésite pas à se montrer tel qu'il est, à sa différence, et c'est ce qui l'empêche de faire de même, il y en a assez de un. S'il n'avait été là, sans doute que ce aurait été lui à genoux la rage au ventre hurlant sa peine. Car sous son air froid et neutre, il avait mal, il avait voulu les tenir loin de tout cela. Mais il a échoué, Naruto le regarde bizarrement, il voit sa main arriver vers lui dans un ralenti grâce à ses sharingans. Il lui frôle la joue et y récupère une goutte. Sasuke n'avait même pas vu qu'il pleurait, et le blond à son tour le prend contre lui et se calme peu à peu.

En sortant de la cache, l'un aidant l'autre, ils s'enfoncent un peu plus loin dans la forêt, le brun s'endort, épuisé de ce mois d'esclavage mental et physique. Naruto le laisse s'endormir, lui prêtant même son épaule, gardant contre lui le parchemin comme s'il veillait sur un enfant. De toute la nuit il ne ferma pas une fois les yeux, revivant le cauchemar de sa mort même éveillé. Kyubi ne parle plus, il sait que l'autre ne l'écoute pas de toute manière.

La journée se passe à l'identique, il reste au même endroit, mais Naruto s'endort enfin d'épuisement. Lorsqu'il se réveille Sasuke est à ses cotés. Il l'aide avec son chakra à invoquer un serpent et celui-ci les guides à Konoha. Lorsqu'il arrive à Suna, Naruto à l'air d'un mort vivant. C'est Sasuke qui explique ce qu'il se passe, c'est lui qui prend soin de son ancien coéquipier qui tient toujours le rouleau. Le Kazekage envoi un message d'urgence à Konoha, que tout soit prêt lorsqu'ils arriveront. Le lendemain, ils s'affairent, partant à cheval pour le pays du feu. Naruto se laisse faire, Sasuke s'occupe de lui au mieux, il le prend même sur l'avant de sa selle, l'autre ne semble même pas le remarquer.

Par rapport à son état, personne ne le laisse seul lorsqu'il y a un arrêt. Les dernières traces de poisons commencent à s'estamper dans le sang de l'Uchiha, son chakra se régularise de nouveau et peu souvent il laisse le blond seul. D'ailleurs celui s'y accroche, c'est le seul moment ou il a l'air un minimum conscient : quand son compagnon n'est plus là. Lorsqu'ils atteignent les murs de Konoha, tous sont là, tous les accueillent. Iruka va vers lui, mais Naruto ne répond pas à son étreinte, Kakashi le regarde, connaissant la peine qu'il doit ressentir au fond de lui. Chacun à une idée de la question, alors tous compatisse d'un geste ou d'un mot en l'accompagnant. La veillée est prête, Naruto dépose le parchemin à terre, Sasuke brise le lien et le corps se révèle, à l'identique qu'il était au moment de sa mort. Naruto recommence à pleurer, ça lui fait mal comme jamais, le souvenir est encore trop présent. Il porte sa compagne et l'allonge dans le cercueil sur élever devant la montagne des Hokage, sur cette terrasse ou il trouve être venu bien trop souvent déjà.

Il est planté droit comme un i, malgré la bruine qui tombe, il ne bouge pas. Sasuke reste à ses cotés, il a passé son bras autour de ses épaules. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, alors il agit pour lui montrer qu'il est là. Le blond pleure encore et encore, cela semble sans fin. Tous viennent lui dire un mot gentil, très peu s'attarde sur Sasuke. Et puis Naruto à un geste de panique, face à lui les parents de la rosée le regarde. Le père lève la main, il pense qu'il va le frapper, mais contre toute attente, ce dernier la lui pose sur le crâne.

-Je sais que tu aimais beaucoup ma fille. Merci de nous l'avoir ramené.

-……..

-Je sais que tu as du tout faire pour la sauver. La mère de la jeune fille lui sourit malgré ses larmes regardant le jeune homme qui portait toujours les même vêtements tâchés de sang.

-……

Naruto ouvre la bouche mais n'arrive pas à parler, il pleure toujours, prit de hoquet. Il aurait préféré être hais, il ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il lui semble que cela aurait pu être plus facile pour lui. Mais tant de bonté lui faisait mal. Et tous lui montraient de la compassion, même l'Hokage qui pleurait en silence près de Jiraya. Naruto s'accrocha au haut du brun, de plus en plus fortement, glissant finalement à genou, ne supportant plus toute cette pression qu'il gardait en lui. Quelqu'un se démarque de la foule pour venir à lui, mais Sasuke se penche et le porte, Naruto à succomber au stress de ces derniers temps, il dort. Sachant que le corps ne sera enterrer que le lendemain dans l'après midi, l'Uchiha l'emmène vers son appartement. Il n'est venu que rarement chez Naruto, mais rien ne semble avoir changé. Il le met dans son lit et finit par se coucher à ses cotés. Lui aussi est tellement fatigué.

Le lendemain, il entend la sonnette. Regardant l'heure il voit que l'enterrement va bientôt avoir lieu. Il va ouvrir, faisant entrer quelques personnes qu'il connaît de loin et plus ou moins bien. Ino, en pleure dans les bras de Kiba, lui tend une tunique pour l'évènement, Iruka se détache du groupe et cherche son enfant. Sasuke la remercie et retourne dans la chambre, réveillant son compagnon sous leurs regards. Ce dernier se lève, il regarde ses amis. Sa mine épouvantable les horrifie, les yeux rouges, des cernes noirs, un teint blafard. Il ne réagit presque pas. Sasuke le traîne à la douche, l'aide, l'habille, fait de même pour lui et ressort s'attablant devant ce que son premier sensei lui a servit. Naruto mange mécaniquement, plus parce qu'ils le regardent que par réelle faim. Et puis ils suivent le reste du groupe.

L'enterrement se passe. Que dire de plus. La musique est de circonstance, le soleil se cache timidement derrière quelques nuages, les messes sont basses, les pleurs sont là. Sasuke sent dans ses bras le blond qui tremble pendant le discours de l'Hokage, encore plus lorsqu'il doit lui faire le dernier baiser d'adieu. Il le voit caresser tendrement la face de sa coéquipière, avec respect et amour. De son autre poigne, il lui brise presque la main en la serrant, ne l'ayant à aucun moment lâcher. Cela lui permet de rester debout, alors le brun ne dit rien, supportant la petite douleur lui rappelant qu'il est vivant, se concentrant sur elle pour ne pas se laisser aller. Elle est enfin portée en terre, le sol la renferme, la rumeur se tait, la foule se disperse. Ne reste là qu'une vingtaine de personne. En retournant chez lui, il voit les gens continuer leurs vie, comme si de rien n'était, cela le dégoûte, il finit même par en vomir dans un coin.

Sasuke à mal, mais encore plus lorsqu'il voit l'état de son ami. Il sait que ce dernier l'aimait depuis des années, sans fléchir une seule fois. L'Hokage vient lui parler, il écoute à peine, il n'a d'yeux que pour le blond. Tsunade le remarque, à ses yeux elle voit que le village n'a rien à craindre de lui. Elle lui demande juste un rapport, il acquiesce et continue sa route, supportant son camarade, le ramenant chez lui avec l'aide d'Iruka qui ne sait plus quoi faire pour le ramener à la réalité. Le groupe le voit faire, certains partent chercher de quoi les faires se sustenter, puisque le blond étaient rarement chez lui et qu'il va falloir qu'il y reste un moment, il aura besoin de quoi y vivre. D'autres surveillent que personnes ne s'en prennent au couple.

Ils le voient mettre Naruto dans son lit et partir, mais deux bras se lèvent et l'attrape, le faisant basculer en arrière et s'asseoir. Naruto colle sa face contre son dos et pleure comme un enfant, toutes ces larmes qu'il n'a pas déversées depuis des années. Le groupe divisé plus tôt se réunit de nouveau, les filles rangent les quelques courses et ils prennent congés. Alors Sasuke se couche près de son compagnon, l'agrippant fortement et le berce gentiment. Il se rappelle même une berceuse que sa mère fredonnait les soirs où il cauchemardait. Alors il fait de même, lui caressant le dos, tentant de calmer l'état dans lequel il se trouve.

Naruto écoute le chant qui se mêle au battement de son cœur et de celui qui le tient. Il écoute, il se calme. Cette main dans son dos lui fait un bien fou, il veut que ce bien l'irradie, ce n'est pas assez ainsi. Et il se rappelle la larme de Sasuke, même s'il ne dit rien il n'en pense sans doute pas moins. Il lève sa face vers celle de son plus grand ami, il a les yeux fermés, il cherche l'air d'antan, et Naruto à vue juste, même s'il n'en a pas l'air, les larmes s'écoulant le long de sa face parlent pour lui.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il fait ça, sûrement pour lui rendre ce geste que Sasuke à pour lui, peut être pour tout ce qu'il a fait depuis ce décès. Il l'embrasse, c'est tout ce qu'il sait. Sasuke s'écarte un instant, par réflexe et aussi un peu par surprise. Mais tout les deux l'ont sentit, au fond d'eux, cet instinct qui les pousse à le refaire encore et encore. Ce n'est pas une envie, c'est juste un besoin. Celui de se sentir utile, de se sentir vivant, de ne pas être seul, qu'ils ont là l'un pour l'autre. Ils continuent, allant toujours plus loin. Leurs esprits sont blancs, ils ne retiennent que les sensations.

Sasuke aime voir le plaisir se décrire sur le visage de son amant et ce dernier aime à voir les réactions du corps lui faisant face. Dans une fièvre, ils continuent, accélérant la cadence, cherchant à faire perdre l'esprit de l'autre, leur permettant un instant d'être deux, d'être vivant, de se sentir exister. Naruto se laisse faire, alors Sasuke prends le dessus, et lorsqu'ils viennent, presque l'un après l'autre, ils se serrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, après un dernier baiser, un minimum rassuré et pour un temps limité oubliant la dureté de ce qui les entoure.

Quand ils se réveillèrent, aucune parole ne fut échangée. Tout alla lentement, ils se redressèrent, se regardant quelques rougeurs aux joues. Finalement Sasuke posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa sur le front. Naruto picora et se mit à son rapport, Sasuke fit de même n'ayant pas oublié ce que l'Hokage lui avait demandé. Et pour le moment, il préférait suivre tout cela pour ne pas être séparé du blond. Ce dernier avait besoin de lui. Naruto ne pleurait plus, il ne semblait plus le pouvoir. Il errait, Sasuke se tenait à ses cotés, les regards se tournaient sur se drôle de couple, mais personne n'agissait.

Tsunade les fit entrer dans le bureau avant tous ses autres rendez-vous. Elle écouta, elle prit note et lança finalement un regard au Kazekage. Ce dernier alla à Naruto et le suivit en sortant, refermant la porte sur le nukenin et la cinquième. Naruto ne voulut pas aller très loin, il se laissa glisser le long du mur et se mit sur ses talons, son front contre ses genoux, silencieux. Gaara renvoya les quelques gardes, avec douceur, il se mit à ses cotés et l'enlaça. Son ami ne bougea pas.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir, Naruto se redressa enfin. Gaara ne lui avait jamais vu un tel regard, cela lui fit mal, et cette sensation il ne l'aimait pas. Sasuke vint au blond et ce dernier le regardait, anxieux. Il eut un sourire et rien que ça le rassura. Tsunade se tenait à la porte, et Gaara posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, la pressant, promettant mille mort au brun si il faisait un mal quelconque à l'Uzumaki. Quand il parti quelques heures plus tard accompagné de son frère et de sa sœur qui disait au revoir à Shikamaru, il eut quand même le plaisir de voir le couple aux portes de Konoha.

Naruto le prit dans ses bras au lieu de lui serrer uniquement la main qu'il lui tendait. Il semblait si faible, il n'aimait pas ça. Un dernier regard au brun le rassura néanmoins, celui-ci ne semblait pas près à le laisser tomber comme autrefois. D'ailleurs, Sasuke surprenant son regard lui fit un sourire et s'approcha alors que Naruto reculait. Quand ce dernier entra en contact avec lui, et qu'il sentit sa main se poser sur son épaule en passant dans son dos tandis qu'il se mettait à sa droite, le blond s'affaissa un peu, comme si le poids qu'il portait avait diminué.

Iruka les croise, il les invite à l'Ichiraku. Naruto tente un sourire qui ressemble plus à une grimace, alors il arrête, baisse même la tête et ce laisse guider par le petit groupe qui se forme. Shikamaru les a rejoint, bientôt s'y ajoute Choji et Ino qui ramène dans son sillage Kiba. Il mange, mais sans faim, l'ambiance est électrique. Chaque mots dit ne fait pas mouche, il ne semble pas écouter, loin de l'écho du monde, il s'enferme dans son monde. Il ne sait même pas comment il arrive chez lui, il a seulement conscience qu'il se jette dans son lit et cherche à dormir. La voix de Kyubi résonne, il essaie de lui parler, de trouver ce qui pourrait le ramener à la vie, mais Naruto entend mais n'écoute pas.

Les mois passent ainsi, presque aucun changement. Ses sourires pourraient être dit timide par rapport à ceux dont il gratifiait le monde, son engouement pour devenir Hokage n'est plus qu'un rêve. Petit à petit il s'enfonce et s'éloigne des autres, comme si fuir le contact le ferrait moins souffrir à l'annonce de leurs pertes. Sasuke tente de le raisonner, mais cela marche à peine, Naruto n'est plus le même, cette mort l'a anéantie.

Et l'Uchiha petit à petit remarque que tous les gestes tendres sont de lui. Car leur relation continue, ils sont ensembles, il l'embrasse même en publique depuis un mois. Mais Naruto ne tente rien, se laissant juste faire. Sasuke sait qu'il aime ce qu'il lui fait car il ne résiste jamais, il réagit, il se tord sous ses caresses et gémit même. Mais cela veut-il dire qu'il l'aime comme lui-même l'aime. Là est la question qu'il se pose. Le blond n'a pas l'air conscient qu'il reste là pour lui, et le brun à remarquer qu'il n'avait plus autant besoin de lui qu'au début. Son exaspération grandit, mais il ne dit rien. Ces sentiments le dérangent, mais en même temps il trouve cela agréable. Ce ne sont pas eux qui l'angoissent le plus, ce qu'il voudrait vraiment savoir et comment son amant le considère. Sasuke au fil des mois passant se met à penser qu'il n'est peut être que le remplaçant de son ancienne coéquipière, juste un moyen d'oublier qu'elle n'est plus. L'Uchiha l'a remarqué, Naruto depuis ces quatre mois n'est pas aller se recueillir ne serait ce qu'une fois sur la pierre tombale de son amie.

Les missions reprennent, l'équipe n'est que de deux, Sasuke est devenu anbu. Mais tuer les autres, il se demande si c'est une bonne idée pour le blond, alors Tsunade y pense et finit par ne confier que des missions ou cela ne risque pas vraiment d'y arriver. Et dans chaque rapport qu'il rend, Sasuke met en avant le fait que son compagnon aime de plus en plus se mettre en danger, parfois inutilement. Et puis il tue souvent cruellement, il n'hésite plus, il tranche. Sasuke ne le reconnaît plus. Ses amis non plus. Même Iruka pleure pour lui qui n'y arrive plus depuis l'enterrement. Kakashi tente de trouver les mots, Saï aussi. Shikamaru essaie bien après, mais aucun n'arrive à trouver ce qui le ramènerait au plus près de ce qu'il était.

Kyubi tente une approche, mais Naruto fait comme s'il n'existait plus, en mission même il évite d'utiliser son pouvoir, parfois se mettant en danger. Peu à peu ses sourires reviennent, mais ils mettent plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose. Il est calme, trop calme, cela leur fait peur, mais personne n'arrive à rien, il commence même à répliquer ironiquement à tous ce qu'on peut lui dire. Ils savent qu'il essaie de s'éloigner d'eux.

Finalement au bout de huit mois, Sasuke ne supporte plus ce regard vide, ce manque de vie, cet être mort. Il voudrait lui aussi oublier que tout cela est de sa faute, qu'il est faible et n'a toujours pas pu protéger les personnes qu'il aime. Alors tandis que le blond dort, il se lève de ce lit qui a accueillit la nuit précédente encore leurs débats, et s'en va. Une dernière fois il décide de passer voir sa camarade, il se tient devant la pierre, le soleil brille au plus fort, le printemps est arrivé.

Acrimonieux, il prend la route, d'un pas leste, la face souvent neutre montrant qu'il ne le désire pas vraiment. Le jour est levé depuis quelques heures et le beau temps est de retour. Il n'a sur lui que le strict minimum et son sabre, à la sortie du village il croise Hinata et Néji, tout deux le regardent, il continue sa route, mais la jeune fille lui adresse la parole.

-Sasuke kun, il faut que je te parle. elle n'hésite pas pour une fois, et se plante devant lui pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

-……. Ce dernier se stop devant elle, il est épuisé.

-Hinata, ne parle pas à ce renégat il….Néji touche l'épaule de sa cousine, mais elle rompt le contact d'un geste vif.

-Où vas-tu ? la jeune femme timide se dresse de sa petite stature face à lui, son cousin sur ses gardes, paré à partir en mission, il préfère retarder son départ et voir comment la situation évolue.

-……je quitte le village.

-Et pour Naruto kun ?

-D'après toi ?

-Si tu le quittes maintenant, tu l'achèves. Rien de plus. Ces larmes dans ses yeux lui font regretter son choix, mais il ne supporte plus toute cette incertitude et le voir comme ça lui fait trop mal.

-…..que veux tu dire ?

-Qu'en huit mois, tu es la seule personne à lui avoir soustrait quelconques réactions. Il s'est énervé une ou deux fois, même si ça n'a pas duré, il a pleuré dans tes bras quelquefois….il a ri aussi même s'il est redevenu amorphe rapidement. Et puis vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

-……._je me pose bien la question tiens._

-Hina….mais elle coupa la parole à son cousin, continuant sur sa lancer.

-Tu veux donc le briser ? tu préfères fuir ?

-……je suis fatigué. Il ne réagit à rien, il ne m'aime pas, je ne prends que sa place.

-De quoi tu parles ? Naruto et Sakura n'ont jamais été ensemble. Néji s'énerve, fronçant les sourcils, se faisant menaçant.

-Je ne supporte plus sa non réaction, c'est toujours moi qui vais à lui, jamais le contraire. Je le force plus qu'autre chose, je suis fatigué…

-Tu te trompes Sasuke kun, veux tu que je t'aide à voir ?

-Voir quoi ?

-Combien il t'aime ?

-……..

-Pourquoi ferrais tu ça ? ne l'aimais tu pas ?

-Je l'aime, je n'aime pas ce qu'il est en ce moment, et il n'y a que toi qui le maintiens en vie et qui un jour pourra le ramener au plus près de ce qu'il était.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais croire ça ?

-Toutes ces réactions que j'ai vu et que tu ne sembles pas avoir remarquées. Dans ses yeux il voit la détermination que le blond laisse à chaque personne qu'il rencontre, et cela lui donne un relent d'espoir.

-………

-Fais moi confiance, je vais te montrer qu'il t'aime, d'accord ? un fin sourire se dessine sur son faciès.

-………Sasuke n'arrive pas à s'en empêcher, il hoche la tête, l'air reconnaissant.

Hinata lui explique son plan, ne sachant comment le blond réagira, elle met au courant toutes leurs connaissances et amis pour qu'il agisse en conséquence si il leur demande de l'aide. Une fois fait, elle regarde Sasuke, ce dernier comprend et espère que le blond réagira comme ils l'entendent. Elle court mettre son plan en exécution. Elle va d'abord réveiller le blond, puis elle lui dira qu'elle devait prévenir Sasuke d'une mission. Voyant que le brun n'est plus là, l'Uzumaki partirait à sa recherche, il aurait un but et reprendrait sans doute goût à la vie. C'est simple, il n'aura qu'à lui courir après, Sasuke acquiesce, cela lui à l'air bien léger, mais à mesure désespérée solution désespérée.

Malheureusement rien ne se passe comme prévu. Naruto ouvre, il cherche Sasuke, ne le trouve pas dans l'appartement. D'abord il ne panique pas, se disant que l'autre est juste parti faire des courses. Alors Hinata active son byakugan et dit ne pas le voir, nulle part, personne. Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandissent, sa lèvre tremble, Sasuke ne lui a pas parlé d'une mission quelconque qu'ils font de toute manière toujours en binôme. Il court jusqu'à la chambre qu'ils partagent. Son sabre n'est pas là, un sac a disparut ainsi que quelques affaires.

Hinata sourit intérieurement, elle pense que le blond va s'énerver et lui courir après, retrouvant ainsi sa détermination à le ramener comme dans le temps, tout semble fonctionner. Et là, tout s'écroule. Il tombe à genoux et hurle. Elle ne l'a jamais vu ainsi, elle se penche vers lui, essaie de lui parler, mais il n'écoute pas. Ses yeux lui font peur, elle lui parle mais il n'entend rien, Kyubi agit, mais il le renvoit dans sa cellule. Elle tend les bras pour l'attraper, mais il se dissout dans l'espace, elle panique et retourne voir les deux garçons, elle et Néji cherchent dans tout le village. Au bout d'un moment ils le trouvent, Sasuke fonce comme jamais, il court et saute de toit en toit, accélérant, les deux autres le perdent vite de vue.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent, Sasuke ressemble à un démon, il s'élève dans les airs, ailes déployées, rattrapant son amant qui tombe d'une masse depuis l'immense terrasse où avait eu lieu la veillée. Sasuke le rattrape et le poids de la chute le fait atterrir sans réelle douceur. Naruto ouvre les yeux, il le regarde, il sourit, il pleure et la claque de l'Uchiha résonne alentour. Il lui hurle qu'il est idiot, qu'il est bête, et son compagnon se tasse et pleure encore et encore. Sasuke se calme, apparemment il n'était pas le seul à être fatigué de tout cela. Quand il reprend, sa voix est lasse mais coupante et les deux shinobis qui l'accompagnent écoutent eux aussi attentivement.

-C'est ça être ninja ! tu croyais quoi ? vivre dans un conte de fée ? soit réaliste baka ! si tu ne veux pas que ça arrive, refait ta vie ailleurs et oublie tout ça !!! parce que c'est impossible ici !!! nous vivons dans un monde de meurtres ou il faut toujours être plus puissant que l'autre.

-Sasuke……Sasuke…..le blond pleurait, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était perdu et toute solution lui semblait vaine.

-Naruto écoute, on va tous mourir un jour et on manquera tous au moins à une personne. Mais à cette personne on ne souhaite pas la voir dans cet état. tu crois qu'elle aimerait te voir pleurer ainsi ? te tuer à petit feu ? réagit bordel !

-……ses pleurs continuaient leur route sinueuse, mais il ne parlait plus, écoutant.

-Et puis tu crois que je ne m'en veux pas ? c'est moi que vous êtes venu sauvé, et c'est elle qui est morte…vous auriez du me laisser.

-Si tu dis ça, tu ridiculises sa mort Sasuke. La voix du blond n'est qu'un murmure.

-Et alors ? tu la ridiculises pas plus en agissant ainsi ? je suis sur qu'elle doit se taper la honte où elle est de te voir ainsi ! il est où le futur Hokage ? putain mais rend la fière ! qu'elle puisse se vanter de toi partout où elle ira. Naruto semble accuser le coup.

-……tu crois qu'on vit après la mort ?

-Ch'ai pas, mais si c'est le cas alors faisant en sorte que ce soit comme ça non ? Sasuke semblait s'être calmé un minimum, même s'il semblait toujours agacé.

-……..Sasuke ?

-Hn ? le brun reprend son apparence normale. Regardant son compagnon dont la tête baissée vers le sol ne laisse rien entrapercevoir.

-Tu m'aimes ?

-Ouais. La réponse est franche, claire, il ne fuit plus.

-….. Naruto à relever la tête d'un coup et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Et toi ?

-………ouais ! le sourire qu'il lui fait est un sourire qui avait disparu depuis un long moment. Naruto se penche vers lui et l'embrasse, Sasuke le lui rend, le premier geste du blond envers lui.

-Alors ? Sasuke a l'impression d'émerger d'un cauchemar ininterrompu depuis de long mois.

-T'as raison, je vais la rendre fière, fière comme jamais. Et pas qu'elle !!!

Naruto se redresse de toute sa hauteur, s'essuyant les yeux puis tendant sa main au brun. L'aidant à se relever, il regarde ses deux autres compagnons et leur offre un sourire gigantesque. Bien sur il a encore mal, mais il comprend qu'il ne faisait que fuir l'évidence de la vie. en marchant, il parle avec Kyubi, le renard ri enfin depuis des mois, il retrouve son hôte, même s'il n'est pas encore tout à fait celui qu'il était. Le groupe le suit, il s'arrête enfin, devant une tombe. Là il ferme les yeux, il sourit, quelques larmes tombent encore et puis il cri un désolé qui résonne dans l'espace et se perd dans le gazouillement des oiseaux et les bruits de la nature. Naruto attrape un kunai, ses compagnons le regardent inquiet, mais aucun d'eux ne l'arrêtent. Il promet à haute voix qu'il sera plus fort que tous cela désormais.

Sur le dos de sa main, il grave le symbole de Konoha et enterre le kunai recouvert de son sang près de la stèle. Le vent se lève, ils continuent à se recueillir. Naruto, la main tendu en avant regarde la plaie qui se referme en lui laissant se signe gravé. Une fleur de cerisier s'y pose et il semble entendre un rire dans le vent. Les nuages se chassent, un rayon de soleil s'abat sur lui. Il sourit.

* * *

Cela fait maintenant trois ans. Son passage en tant que Hokage n'est qu'une formalité, même Tsunade ne le lui cache pas. Le temps qui le sépare de son but se réduit chaque jour un peu plus. Il se lève, Sasuke dort près de lui. Il l'embrasse, le réveillant avec douceur, l'autre répond et se lève. Aujourd'hui est le jour fatidique ou ils l'ont perdu, Sasuke le sait, mais le sourire du blond le rassure. Ce dernier s'habille et lui dit de se dépêcher, il a à peine le temps de manger. Naruto le traîne dans le village, il sait où il l'emmène, cela n'est pas un secret, tous les ans il le fait. En route, il salut tous ses amis, tous ceux qui comptent. Naruto entre dans une boutique, un rire l'accueille, une fillette court vers lui et se jette dans ses bras.

-Sakura ! reste calme ! c'est pas possible, comment j'ai pu en faire une telle réplique.

-Hahahaha, bonjour Ino. Naruto embrasse le front de la petite qui lui sourit tendrement, finissant par tendre les bras à Sasuke. Ce dernier la prends des bras du blond et la hisse sur ses épaules, elle adore voir le monde de si haut.

-Bonjour vous deux. La même chose que d'habitude ?

-Oui s'il te plaît, en plus gros cependant.

-Ok. La jeune maman s'active après un clin d'oeil, préparant sa composition florale avec entrain.

-Au fait Ino, comment t'as fait pour qu'elle ait les cheveux roses ?

-Aucune idée, y'a jamais eu aucun antécédent dans nos deux familles. Pourquoi vous croyez que je l'ai appelé Sakura ?

-…..la petite fait signe à Sasuke qu'elle veut descendre de ses épaules, ce qu'il fait.

-Ch'uis sur que c'est sa réincarnation…Ino lève la tête et sa mâchoire touche terre. SAKURA !!! A TON AGE ON N'EMBRASSE PAS !!!

-HEY !!! Sakura lui il est à moi !!!! Naruto l'attrape par les épaules et la sépare de Sasuke.

-Mais euuuuh !!! en se plaignant elle le frappe à la tête, l'air vexée.

-Hahahahaha, je comprends pourquoi tu penses ça Ino. Ahahahaha.

-Sasuke TEME !!!! arrête de rire. c'est au tour du blond de se vexer.

-Jaloux Usuratonkachi ?

-Pffff

-Hahahaha.

Sasuke l'embrasse et paie les fleurs. Le couple fait signe à la blonde et à la petite, continuant vers le cimetière plus loin. Ils y déposent l'énorme composition que le blond avait du mal à porter et dont le brun avait fini par se moquer. Mais cela reste dans la bonne humeur, gaspiller sa vie sur des détails de moindre importance, ils ont appris à ne plus trop le faire. Naruto parle, raconte leur vie, cela fait quelques jours qu'il n'a put venir se recueillir, son compagnon ne dit rien, il regarde l'échange monologué. Dans leurs dos une ombre féminine se dessine, une femme de haute stature à l'air strict. Elle avance jusqu'à eux, sentant sa présence ils se retournent sur elle. Cette dernière sourit, pose un bouquet et se recule après avoir posé sa main sur la stèle, seul geste montrant combien son élève lui manque.

-Naruto ?

-Oui baa-chan ?

-Es tu prêts ? son sourire ne laisse aucun doute sur ce dont elle parle.

-Comme jamais.

Le sourire qu'elle lui rend est magnifique, mais Sasuke trouve que celui de son amant est resplendissant. Il l'embrasse, puis main dans la main ils marchent à la suite de la cinquième. Cet évènement lui a fait comprendre que son rôle ne serait pas toujours facile, Naruto jette un dernier regard à la stèle et sourit. Peut être un effet de lumière, mais il croit avoir distingué dans un jeu d'ombre la silhouette de sa coéquipière. Il lui adresse un signe de main, elle fait de même et disparaît. Sasuke le regarde faire, il ne comprend pas. Qu'importe, le blond le tire à sa suite, fredonnant une chanson à la mode, esquissant quelques pas de danse, faisant hurlé son compagnon et le faisant rire. La vie continue.


End file.
